MovieMakers
MovieMakers is an animation made by Edd Gould. It was uploaded on April 19, 2009. It features Edd, Tom and Matt attempting to make a movie. Plot The story begins with Tom walking down a street and seeing a video camera in a store's window with a sign saying "Make Your Own Movies!". He then runs around the area in circles carrying the new video camera and its equipment until Edd spots him and asks what he's doing. This causes Tom to stop in mid-air and excitedly tell Edd that he just bought a new camera. Edd asks how much it cost Tom, but Tom says that the price is not important and explains that the camera will change their lives forever. Edd asks again how much it cost, and Tom says it cost all of their savings but explains that it will pay for itself in time. They then record Matt running into a vending machine and getting free chocolate. He gets the chocolate, but then the machine falls over and nearly flattens him. Matt sighs in relief, but it flips over again, randomly squishing him. Edd then asks how this will get them money. Tom uploads the video to YouTube and waits for the "fame-I mean, money!". The only view they get is from a CEO from the internet who runs to tell everyone that what Matt has done is the most important discovery since air. Unfortunately, he trips over a wire and blows himself and the internet building up. This disables the internet so Edd decides to make a proper movie. Tom says that he will write the script, Edd will find props, Matt will do special effects, and Shoe will find them a star. Tom came up with an idea for a movie called "Space Cats" after talking to his brain and rejecting 3 other ideas (Which all included Space Cats as a subplot). Meanwhile, Edd and Matt are getting special effects and props ready. A shoe is auditioning several people for one of the starring roles and ends up choosing a girl wearing pink shoes. Edd asks why she got the part and Tom tells him that she would add some well-needed sex appeal. Matt asks "What about my DVD?" and holds up a DVD case that says "Matt on Matt Action". The others stare at him in shock. They film the movie, burn it in the microwave, and settle down to watch it. Laurel says that she thinks they're a great team when suddenly Shoe comes flying out of nowhere, knocking her out and putting her face down on the floor in a pool of blood. The others watch the film, completely unaware of what has just happened. After it is over, they comment on which parts they liked best, as Laurel is dragged down the hallways, leaving a trail of blood behind. The boys believe the film to be "brilliant", despite its laughable quality. The boys somehow distribute the movie to theaters, hoping for it to be a hit. Tom remarks that even if they don't, it's "not the end of the world". The boys emerge from the theater to find London in complete chaos, as the city is reduced to a raging inferno and panicked citizens shouting, "It's the end of the world!" Another survivor screams "That movie was terrible!". Tom then remarks, "See? This is why you guys should never listen to me", and the credits roll. After the credits, Edd spots Shoe in the bedroom having sexual intercourse with Laurel's pink shoes. Behind the Scenes According to the video, WE MADE A GAME (around the 0:47 mark), Tom wrote MovieMakers. Tom also explains in the Eddsworld Documentary that Laurel was a short-lived attempt to replace Tord. In-Jokes *When Tom is writing the script, a checkered pattern tie on the lamp can be seen. A similar lamp is owned by Tom in real life. *The tank's serial number is "CDT-01", the same as the one in Moving Targets. *The conveniently placed cinema might have been a running gag from Zombeh Attack 3, where Matt lands on some cheese in a pan that says, "conveniently-placed cheese". *At the end of Fan Service, a poster for MovieMakers is behind the real Edd. There's also a poster for WTFuture. References to other media *The title "MovieMakers" is a parody of Windows Movie Maker, a program packaged with Microsoft Windows. *In the costume department, Edd can be seen wearing a red fez while standing next to a brown coat. This is a reference to the Eleventh Doctor in the Doctor Who series. *Right after they finished watching the film, Edd can be seen wearing a white shirt that says "SMEG HEAD". This is a reference to Red Dwarf, where the word "smeg" is used as a substitute for swear words. *The DVD player's company is "PHONY", a reference to Sony. *There's a console named "Skie", which is a parody of the Sky Broadcasting Group. *Several real UK store chains are parodied in the film. **Woolworths (Worthless) **WHSmiths (WTFSmiths) **Marks and Spencer (Sharks and Spencer) *The baby used by Matt for the alien death scream resembles Tommy from Rugrats. Goofs *As Edd and the gang are watching their video, right when it ends, the timecode changes from "0:23/0:23" to "0:21/0:23" *When Tom says "looks like we have everything we need", the everything in the subtitles is misspelled everythign. *When the CEO of the Internet discovers Tom's video, he is wearing a badge that says CEO. However, when he stands up, the badge is missing. *''"Gonna"'' is misspelled as "Gunna". Gallery moviemakers (27).png|''"Wow, the screen really let itself go!"'' moviemakers (5).png|Something catches Tom's eye. Movies2.PNG|Make Your Own Movies! Moviemakers2.jpg|Tom sees the video camera. Movie Makers.png|The title as it appears in the opening credits. uttttg.png|The first unknown character that appears above Tom during the intro Strange person.png|The second unknown character that appears above Matt during the intro. Running in circles.gif|Tom running in circles. moviemakers (55).png|''"TOM!"'' moviemakers (6).png|''"Why are running around in circles?"'' moviemakers (22).png|''"Edd I just brought a camera and just any camera..."'' CameraForever.PNG|''"This camera's gonna change our lives forever."'' moviemakers (56).png|''"HOW MUCH DID IT COST!?"'' moviemakers (57).png|''"And we're recording!"'' moviemakers (28).png|''"Are we recording?"'' Recording.PNG|Tom recording Matt getting chocolate from a vending machine for free. AnimationMovieMakersVideoShooting.png|The video being shot Smash.PNG|Matt gets crushed by the vending machine. EddMoney.PNG|''"How are we gonna get any money doing THIS?"'' moviemakers (29).png|''"Oh, you'll see. You will see."'' Youtubevid.PNG|Tom puts his video on YouTube. moviemakers (58).png|''"Now we sit back, relax and wait for the fame! I mean...money."'' Watchingforviews.PNG|Tom, Edd and Matt watch for views on their video. moviemakers (32).png moviemakers (24).png|The video's view count resets to 1. moviemakers (23).png|The gang is disappointed by the current view count. moviemakers (25).png|''"Why aren't we getting more views?"'' moviemakers (33).png|The internet CEO watching the gang's video. Discovery.PNG|''"WOWEE! THIS IS FANTASTIC! WHY, THIS COULD BE THE MOST IMPORTANT DISCOVERY SINCE... AIR!"'' MUSTALERT.PNG|''"I MUST ALERT THE INTERNET RIGHT THIS SECOND!"'' Destoryed.PNG|The Internet CEO accidently makes the Internet Building explode. moviemakers (30).png|''"Well that's just great."'' Make Film..PNG|Edd and the gang plan to make a movie. moviemakers (31).png|''"Okay just planning."'' moviemakers (59).png|''"Matt! Make us some special effects."'' moviemakers (60).png|''"Edd, you find props."'' moviemakers (61).png|''"I'll write the script."'' moviemakers (62).png|''"Aaaannd Shoe? You can find us a star."'' moviemakers (8).png|Shoe hits Matt in the face. moviemakers (9).png|''"You said it shoe!"'' Thinking.PNG|Tom thinks up ideas for a movie. moviemakers (18).png|Tom's brain. moviemakers (26).png|John, your average quantum physicist. moviemakers (10).png|''"I love you, Sally..."'' moviemakers (11).png|John preparing to battle the evil space cats. moviemakers (12).png|''"Nah that's stupid. What else you got?"'' moviemakers (13).png|Suzie working at the sandwich factory. moviemakers (14).png|''"I love you, Jeff..."'' moviemakers (15).png|Suzie on a magical adventure. moviemakers (16).png|The space cats of spacey mountain. moviemakers (17).png|''"Nah, that's not right either."'' moviemakers (54).png|''"Andy, loved ducks so much..."'' moviemakers (53).png|''"That one day he woke up to find he had turned into a duck."'' moviemakers (7).png|''"Oh no, I'm a duck..."'' moviemakers (63).png|''"Now he's got to find a way to..."'' moviemakers (64).png|''"Space cats? That's brilliant!"'' moviemakers (34).png|Edd gathering cats for the movie. SpecialEffects.PNG|Matt makes special effects. Tank.PNG|Edd steals a tank to use for props. moviemakers (42).png|Matt creating sound effects. moviemakers (35).png|Edd using a giant magnet. moviemakers (36).png|The space shuttle crashes into the house. moviemakers (41).png moviemakers (43).png|Matt's check list for effects. moviemakers (37).png|''"Romeo, oh Romeo why are you at my window. I think you're hot Rome..."'' Shoedirect.PNG|Shoe finds actors for the movie. moviemakers (44).png|''"You souless monster! Why do you say such things?"'' CryingDiwi.PNG|Diwi crying because he didn't make the part. Mike.PNG|Mike doesn't make the cut either. Laurel's shoes.PNG|Laurel's shoes. Whydidshegetthepart.PNG|''"Why did SHE get the part?"'' MattonMattDVD.PNG|''"Nonsense! What about my DVD?"'' moviemakers (45).png|''"What?"'' StartMovie.PNG|Edd and the gang start making the movie, Space Cats. Sky.PNG|''"Where do you think they come from? The sky?!"'' moviemakers (4).png|Matt gets crushed by the flying saucer prop. moviemakers (1).png|''"The space cats will kill us all!"'' moviemakers (2).png moviemakers (3).png moviemakers (39).png|Tom on barrel of the uncontrollable tank. moviemakers (40).png AnimationMovieMakersCatAttack.PNG|Laurel gets attacked by a space cat. Capture.PNG|''"I wonder what happened to those space cats."'' "You see that speck up there in the sky?" "Yeah?" "That isn't them. '''They're dead.'"'' Editing.PNG|Edd edits the movie while everyone else watches. moviemakers (19).png|General Matt breaks through the door to warn the President. moviemakers (20).png|President shoe moviemakers (21).png|''"Eh, good enough..."'' DVDDone.PNG|''"The DVD's done!"'' Yaymovie.PNG|They can't wait for the movie to start! EvilShoe.PNG|Laurel gets KO'd by Shoe. moviemakers (46).png|''"It's time to take out the trash!"'' moviemakers (47).png|''"Let's rock'n'roll!"'' moviemakers (48).png|''"OK space cats...LET'S DANCE!"'' terrible!.png|''"That was... Terrible-'BRILLIANT!'"'' Reaction.PNG|Everyone's reaction after watching the movie. moviemakers (49).png|''"I sure hope everyone else likes it as much as we do?"'' moviemakers (50).png|''"Yeah, but even if they don't. It's not the end of the world."'' Oops.PNG|Everyone else's reaction to the movie. moviemakers (51).png|Edd sees something in the other room. moviemakers (52).png|''"Ooo baby!"'' MovieRoll.jpg|The whole filming scene moviemakers (65).png|''"Let's make a film!"'' External links *Newgrounds *YouTube *DeviantArt *Albinoblacksheep Category:Animations Category:Deviantart Animations Category:Newgrounds Animations Category:Videos